Newburgh Issue 3
The Missing People is the third episode of Newburgh, it is to be written by Nathan Plot Blurb= Nathan begins to investigate the missing people, As Kyle advances in his plans. Meanwhile, Nadia gets stuck in awkward predicament. |-| Story = Nathan's POV Courtyard What the hell does he mean he went missing? Did he just disappear over night? I can't believe this bullshit. "I hadn't seen him today, So I went to his dorm, and on his notice board it just said Bye. - Zack, So I knocked the door down and went inside and all of his stuff was gone. Like he was never there." "Just like Victoria... What if we're next?" There's all kinds of emotions going through my head - what if I'm next? Why the hell have two people gone missing in two weeks? This isn't a coincidence... "Look, look calm down, We'll find them both, I'm sure. And we're not going to go missing." He puts his hands on both of my shoulders and gently shakes me back in to reality. "It's not whether we find them I'm afraid of, It's what condition we find them in..." There's a moment of awkward silence as the situation begins to seem all too real. "We should probably see If we can gather any facts on Victoria or Zack. Maybe someone saw what happened." Noah just nods in agreement before going to smoke a second cigarette. "Don't smoke two in a row, twat head." He immediately puts the cigarette back in the packet, and follows me back to the courtyard. I can feel his stare on my back, but why? It's as if he's watching my every move, like he doesn't trust me. I look up to see Adam still sitting at the bench, playing his guitar. As I near closer, he notices us, smiling and waving, he stops playing his guitar and runs towards us. "Hey, you're back!" He smiles at me. "I am... Have you seen Zack today?" He looks back at me, confused. "Why him?" I guess I can't do anything but tell him the truth. "I haven't seen him all day, we think he's gone missing, like Victoria." His face shows complete shock. "Another person? jeez... Well, I did see him, leaving his dorm at about 11 AM... He seemed as high as always." He strokes his hand through his hair. "He was with that Joe dude..." "Joe? No one's seen him in months, he only leaves him room for the showers - are you sure?" "Positive." He nods his head in assurance. "You know, It's only 1 PM, and I saw him two hours ago, and he JUST left his apartment, are you sure he's missing?" He raises and eyebrow at me, chuckling lightly. I push him backwards. "This isn't funny! None of his stuff is in his dorm room, and on his notice board - it said Bye. If he's not missing, he's left." "Then think - where would he go?" Noah interrupts our conversation. "Do you think he went to find Victoria? I mean, the five of use were good friend, but those two were really good friends." We look at each other as a light bulb goes off in my brain. "Wait a minute! Didn't Victoria always visit Joe? Maybe Joe knows something about her disappearance?!" Adam shouts. "Hah! Good luck getting him to talk to you, hell, good luck getting him to leave his room." Noah retorts. "He'll leave, even if i have to knock down the door and drag him out by the ankles." "Woah, you're scary, but I doubt you'd be able to knock a door down, You should get Noah to barge in there - He seems to be your knight in shining armour anyway." I just ignore his comment and head directly to the boys dorms, Noah and Adam invite themselves along with me. Boys Dorms "So, do we just knock it down?" Adam looks at me. He almost seems excited at the prospect of knocking the door over. "How about we try knocking first?" Noah walk up and gently knocks the door. "Go away!" Can be heard from inside. Rude ass hole. Noah knocks louder. "FUCK OFF!" "Oh, fuck this. Joe, let me in or I'll knock the door down and kick you in the fucking nuts." I scream at him, through the door. "Go away, whore." He replies. "Okay - fuck this." Noah starts to kick the door with his feet and ram it with his shoulders - any method to get inside when suddenly, the door unlocks and Noah falls in, directly on top of Joe. "UGH! Fucking hell, Noah, Get off me." He pushes Noah off of him and gets to his feet, dusting himself off as I walk toward him and grab the collar of his shirt. "Listen here, twat. What do you know about Victoria?" He looks at me, confused and angry. "Why the fuck are you bringing that creep up?" I look back in shock, what does he mean creep? I thought they were friends... "Creep?" I question him. "She's a delusional sociopath stalker bitch, I'm gay! I didn't even like her and she visited me everyday. I never let her in, obviously, but fucking hell..." The new information overwhelms me, I never knew she was like this. "Wait - so you're telling me she, stalked you?" "Damn right she 'id! Fucking weirdo was always knocking on my door, for hours on end sometimes. She wouldn't leave me alone. Where is she anyway, aren't you two friends?" "Dude, she's been missing for two weeks, you of all people should have noticed that." "I had a suspicion that's what happened." "And another of my friends have gone missing too - Zack. Adam told me you were with him this morning. You seem to be connected to a lot of these missing cases..." "You think I kidnapped them or something? Feel free to look in my dorm - the TINIEST. ROOM. EVER." "THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID, ASS HOLE! I'm simply stating that you must know SOMETHING about where Zack OR Victoria were going." His face suddenly sinks. "Well, here's the bad news. Neither of them told me. They just said they got a letter from someone." "A letter?" Adam joins in. The three of us look back at Joe with a strange unease. "Yeah, I letter. I got one too, slipped under my door. I don't know why they gave it to me though, I never leave." "Can I see this letter?" Noah's deep voice echoes across the room as he reaches out a hand. Joe opens the top drawer on his desk and takes out a lined piece of paper, handing it to Noah. Noah makes sure the three of us can read it. It says; Meet me at the parking lot. Tonight. - Nadia xo "So it was Nadia?!" I've got it, I finally solved the puzzle, now just to beat the shit out of Nadia -- "No." That's all Joe says. No. What the fuck does he mean no?! The proof is there. Adam steps forward. "What do you mean no ?! Her name is right. There." "The night Victoria came to me, she said she got a letter, telling her to meet someone at a parking lot. That someone was Noah." I look directly at Noah in shock and surprise as he takes a step back. "Hey, I didn't do anything!" "I know. Because Zack got a letter too, saying to meet Chris at the parking lot." The mystery begins to fill the air as a tension lingers in the distance. "So they're just using random people's names. So whoever used these names isn't the person who took them!" Joe nods in agreement. "Well done, Sherlock." I roll my eyes at his wide remark. "I'm going back to my room, all this information is getting to my head..." Noah doesn't say a word, He just pats my head like I'm a fucking dog. I turn to Adam and he suddenly hugs me. Groce. I release myself from his vice-like grip. "I'll see you too later. Bye guys" As I leave the boys dorms and head to the girls, I contemplate what had happened today. Why Zack? Why Victoria? Why now? Girl's Dorms I head into the girls dorms and up a flight of stairs, remembering that Sydney still has my pen drive. I head to her room, just as Marshall leaves. What the hells does that ass want with her? Then it clicks... They better not get caught. I walk in to her room, and to my surprise I see Kari there, sitting on the floor, crying. Sydney has her hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine, you'll be oka --" Sydney comforts her before being interrupted. "MY LIFE IS OVER!!!!" She begins to weep into Sydney's pillow, which is laying on her lap. Sydney notices me standing in the door way. "Oh, Nathan! Your pen drive is over there. Just try to ignore this." She smiles at me before turning back to Kari. I walk over to grab the pen drive as something catches my eye in the trash can. A pregnancy test? Everything begins to click as I try to mentally erase this image from my mind. No one likes Kari anyway, Especially Sydney, So why is she comforting her? Well, I guess it's not the only weird thing that's happened today. I leave Sydney's dorm room and head to my own, even though it's only 2 pm, I need some rest. Kyle's POV Girl's Dorms I looked at my watch in complete boredom. 1:50 PM. Nadia said she'd meet me here, but instead I'm left lingering around the front of the Girl's dorms like a creep. In the distance, I see Nathan walking towards me, just as the doors open behind me. Nadia. "Sorry I'm late, Kyle." She looks at me, smiling. "Uh... It's fine." I nod at her as she grabs me arm and drags me away from the door, just as Nathan walks by me, entering the dorm rooms. "We need to talk about Kyler. Did you tell anyone about the gun he had?" Wow, Nadia sure does like to get straight to business. "N-no, I didn't..." I look down to my shoes, maybe I should have told someone. I feel Nadia grab my face as she redirects my attention to her. "Good. No one here would believe you anyway, It would just get you into the same amount of shit I got myself into. I told the principal and now they're trying to get me expelled from the school." "Jesus, Is that even legal." "Of course it isn't! He had a gun!" She says in a whispered shout. "So what do we do about it?" I ask her, she doesn't seem to have any plan. Nadia spends a minute contemplating. She stroked her chin just as a light bulb seems to go off. "We could break into his family's dorm!" "WOAH, NO. NOT A GOOD IDEA." Panic comes over me as I try to convince her not to do that. "Why not? They live right next to the boy's dorms. I could say I'm just visiting and when they let us in, you break into his room. It's not a horrible idea." "And why would they just let me into his room?" "Just ask to go to the bathroom or something, dude." "You know this sounds like a horrible plan, right?" Nadia looks down in disappointment. "I'll do it anyway, what's the worst that could happen?" She looks up at me, ecstatic. "So, we gonna do this?" Nadia looks in anticipation. I just nod in agreement and Nadia tackles me with a hug before running. "I'LL TEXT YOU ABOUT IT LATER!" She screams back. What have I gotten myself into... |-|